Another Super Saiyan
by Jumpshot25
Summary: What if Goku wasn't the only one who went super saiyan on Namek? Will be about more than freiza saga. This is my first fanfic so point out anything you don't like.
1. Chapter 1:the ascension

Chapter 1: the ascension

The spirit bomb had just destroyed Freiza, and now Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were ready to go back to Earth. "Let's go home;" said an exhausted Goku, "luckily my little ship should be able to get us back to Earth just within 6 days." Gohan started jumping for joy. "YAY! I get to see mom and everyone else in less than a week!" "AGHH!" Krillin's sudden cry startled them and caused the shocked Gohan to fall to the ground. "What is it Krillin?" asked Goku "Bulma's out there," he replied "I totally forgot!" "Oh, well don't startle me like that," Goku said, "I thought that Freiza had popped back up." "Believe me," Krillin said, "in some ways Bulma is scarier than Freiza." At that, all 4 companions shared a laugh, when abruptly, Krillin stopped laughing and started stuttering. "It…. It's… F…Fr…." "Hey Krillin," asked Goku in a concerned voice "what's wrong?" Then he suddenly sensed a huge power close by. _N….No way! Freiza's alive!_

They all looked up to see the alien monster. "IT'S FREIZA!" They all shouted. "Incredible, I really thought I was going to die," spoke Freiza with hatred evident in his voice"I, Freiza, was brought to the brink of death. Now you will pay! Take this!" Freiza then fired a death beam at Piccolo, striking the stunned warrior in the chest. "PICCOLO!" Cried Gohan as the said Namekian fell to the ground.

Then Gohan began to change. The ground started shaking violently as Gohan shouted "Freiza! You won't get away with what you've done! Now Piccolo, Kami, and Guru are all gone, which means that no one can be wished back! FREIZA!" Gohan's hair started flashing gold, and at the same time, his eyes were flashing black then teal, black then teal, before it finally settled on teal, and his hair on gold. Now Gohan's hair was golden, spiky, was pointing to the sky instead of hanging down, and his armor now had a faint golden glow to it. "Now, you're gonna' pay." Gohan said with anger in his voice.

Freiza, however was undaunted by the sudden transformation and launched a huge ki blast at Krillin, who was obliterated, but not before uttering the cry "GOKU!" "No…KRILLIN!" Goku screamed as he went through a transformation a lot like Gohan's. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as his hair turned golden.

Now, with 2 golden warriors facing him, Freiza finally realized what he was up against. "What is this?" asked Freiza "Saiyans are only meant to turn into great apes! This is no great ape! W…..wait don't tell me! You've….you're…" "Super Saiyans." Gohan continued "And now you're gonna' die very **very** slowly." Then Gohan phased out and phased back in front of Freiza."Take this!" Gohan said as he punched Freiza in the gut; but before he could keel over, the demi-saiyan kicked him high in the air.

Gohan then teleported above Freiza and kicked him to Goku, who kicked him back to Gohan. This went on for awhile, until, instead of kicking Freiza again, Gohan grabbed the purple and white alien, paralyzed him, and fired an energy blast at him. "MASENKO-HA!" The yellow energy hit Freiza and sent him hurtling towards the ground below. But Goku wouldn't let that happen "KAMEHAME-HA" The blue ki hit Freiza and sent him flying towards a mountain. When he hit the mountain, it all crumbled and fell on top of him. Then a huge explosion that completely destroyed the mountain and Freiza emerged, with a purple ball of ki raised above his head. "You Super Saiyans are truly worthy of the name," Freiza said, smirking the whole time "But can you breathe in space like me? I don't think so. GET READY TO DIE! Then he through the ki ball towards Namek. "NOOOOOO!" Both Goku and his son cried.

When the ki ball hit the ground, there was a big explosion. When the dust cleared, there was a huge crater in the ground. There was lava at the bottom and lightning pulsing around it."That's it? Wow," Gohan said mockingly "You're weaker than I thought if you can't even destroy a planet." "Don't jump to conclusions kid. The planet might not have been destroyed instantly, but its precious core has been utterly desiccated. I'd say you have 5 maybe 6 minutes' tops. And besides, I haven't been fighting at full power." Said Freiza "So," asked Goku "What are you waiting for? Charge right up, I won't stop you." "What about your son? You might not attack, but your son is a Super Saiyan as well. What guarantee do I have that your son won't attack me while I'm powering up?" asked Freiza "Oh," responded Goku "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you until you're at 100%." "No dad! You can't stop me from hurting Freiza! I can and I will! Have you forgotten that that monster killed Piccolo and Krillin?" "No, I haven't," replied Goku calmly "But if I beat him, I want him to be at full power, 100%, because regret, Gohan, is NOT something I intend of living with." "You're going to regret this decision Super Saiyans!" yelled Freiza.

Then, a purple aura surrounded him as his power started rising. "74….76….77…78….79….80%..." His muscles started bulging and small veins appeared all over his body.

"82….84…..85…..86….88…..90%! Almost at 100%! Are you scared yet? 91…92….93…..94…..96…98…..99…100%! Freiza cried as his white aura blinded everyone besides himself. _They're both momentarily stunned, good. That means I can make the first move._ Thought the galactic tyrant.

Freiza surged forward and elbowed Goku in the face, followed by a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku, who was surprised by Freiza's new speed and power, could only endure it. Freiza finished his combo with a head butt to the chest, which sent the Saiyan toward the ground. When he hit the ground, the entire planet shook, and dust was scattered everywhere.

Freiza then took the initiative, and attacked Gohan, who was shocked that Freiza could do that to a Super Saiyan. Freiza wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck, and held him in place as Freiza punched him in the stomach, again and again. Freiza's assault came to an end when a blue boot connected with his head. Freiza turned his head to look at the assaulter, who was none other than Goku. "You just made a big mistake Freiza. You could've just blasted us through our hearts, or flew out to space and destroyed the planet, but you didn't. You've blown your 1 chance, and now we're going to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2: all alone

Sorry I didn't have an author's note or a disclaimer last time but I'm new to this so sorry! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys like this, even though I'll have a twist that some of you might not like it but I need to mix it up. This chapter will probably be longer so stay with me here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dbz

Chapter 2: all alone

"Now let's do this." Said Gohan. He then lunged forward, his fist connecting with Freiza's head. Next, he punched Freiza in the gut repeatedly, and then he flew high above the purple and white alien and fired a huge energy blast at Freiza. The ki engulfed him, and when the dust cleared, Freiza was standing on the ground.

He was glaring at Gohan, his lip was bleeding now, and there were fresh cuts on his lower legs and forearms, and most of them were bleeding.

Gohan resumed the offensive, punching Freiza in the gut. He then kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards. He phased out, and phased back in behind Freiza, and slammed him into the ground. Gohan fired multiple ki blasts at Freiza who was still lying on the ground.

But this was where Gohan's inexperience caught up with the young demi-saiyan. Gohan hadn't stepped away from the crater where Freiza laid, so as soon as he recovered, the tyrant jumped up, grabbed him, and threw him into the crater where he had previously laid. He channeled ki into his fists, surged forward, and punched Gohan I the face, then the gut, and then in the chin. That sent the half-breed flying upwards, where Freiza grabbed Gohan's leg, and spun around and around and around, before letting go and sending the Super Saiyan flying into a rock, shattering it. Freiza then turned his attention towards Goku.

He sped forward, but Goku was ready. The Saiyan blocked Freiza's first punch, catching it in his palm. He brought his left leg up to block Freiza's kick. Goku then countered by using the momentum from Freiza's attack to add extra force to his next attack. Goku had his entire weight and Freiza's momentum to bring his right knee into Freiza's gut. _**HARD.**_ The hit sent Freiza, who was clutching his gut the whole time, up into the upper atmosphere.

Goku used this time to fly over to where Gohan stood; clutching his gut in pain "You should never give your opponent an opening. Especially someone as powerful as him." Goku told his son. "Yeah," replied Gohan, "I learned that the hard way." But before Goku could reply, the first ki blast came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Freiza cried as he hurtled upward towards space, but the momentum was weakening, and he was soon able to stop moving towards space.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Freiza "How could I, Freiza be pummeled so effortlessly? Wait I know. Yes, that must be it! I could effortlessly obliterate any one Super Saiyan, but even I cannot handle two! So I'll just fire dozens and dozens of energy blasts, and at least one will hit a Super Saiyan! Then, while he's distracted, I'll destroy him! It can't fail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he sped down lower into the atmosphere so he could see Goku and Gohan, but they couldn't see him. Freiza then fired one ki blast that arced to the left before hitting the ground close to the Saiyans. Then the tyrant started launching tons of ki blasts towards the Super Saiyans. _Now it's just a matter of time! _

"Incoming!" Goku yelled. Both he and Gohan started trying to dodge the barrage of ki blasts. After the first lone energy blast had hit the ground, Goku's head had shot up and spied the waves of energy. Luckily, he had enough time to warn Gohan.

One blast nearly hit Gohan, but Goku pulled him out of the way just in time. Another one grazed Gohan's shoulder. Only one time did a blast hit its target, when Goku pushed Gohan out of the way of a large one, it hit him instead. "AUGH!" cried Goku. Then Freiza rushed forward and head butted Goku in the gut, before sweeping the Saiyans feet out from under him, sending him tumbling down. But before he could hit the ground, Freiza kicked him in the head sending him flying. "DIE!" the tyrant then fired a purple ki blast soaring toward Goku. It exploded on impact. Then, before the dust settled, Freiza had rushed over, and proceeded to head butt him into the ground. But unlike his other head butts, this time he was engulfed in purple aura and yelled, "NOVA STRIKE!"

Kami, the guardian of Earth, was pacing up on the lookout. _I hope this plan works. It's rather desperate, and if it doesn't work, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and myself will all perish._

Meanwhile, on King Kai's Planet, Tein had, (yet again) dominated Yamcha in a spar. "Dodon Ray!" the three eyed warrior yelled as the thin beam of yellow energy hit Yamcha in the chest. "OW!" Yamcha cried when the blast hit him. "Why can't I ever win against you Tein?" Ever since they had gotten used to the gravity on King Kai's Planet they had been sparring constantly, all the while listening to King Kai tell them about the battle on Namek. "You can never beat me because you don't have the potential to." Tein said. "WHAT," yelled Yamcha "YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE THE POTENTIAL! "Well," replied Tein calmly "You lost against a SAIBAMEN who was much, much, weaker than you. You were also the last one to get here."

While the two earthlings were arguing, King Kai got a telepathic message from Kami. "King Kai can you hear me?" "Yes I can hear you." Replied King Kai. "I have a plan," said Kami, "but I can't contact someone as far away as Namek, so when I tell you I need you to….." after Kami informed King Kai of his plan, he contacted .

"Mr. Popo, make the wish." "Yes sir." Replied the genie. "SHENRON I SUMMON YOU!" There was a huge flash of light, and a green dragon suddenly appeared, and as it did, the sky went black.

"You have summoned me, I shall grant you one wish." "Shenron," Popo responded, "is it possible that all the people who were harmed by Freiza and his henchman could be brought back to life?" "I'm not sure," said the giant green dragon, "but I shall try."

"NOVA STRIKE!" shouted Freiza as he rammed Goku into the ground. He kept pushing until he and Goku were about 200 yards down, then he lunged out of the hole towards Gohan.

"MASENKO-" Gohan shouted as he brought his hands to his forehead "-HA!" The yellow energy beam surged forward and hit Freiza. Gohan then sailed forward, charged yellow ki in his fists, and yelled "MASENKO PUNCH!" as he rammed his fists into Freiza's gut. As Freiza lost his breath, Gohan catapulted his leg into the purple and white alien's head which sent him flying upwards. Gohan teleported above him and grabbed his tail and spun him around at about 1000 miles per hour, then let go.

Goku emerged from the gaping hole where he had previously laid and flew up to meet his son. When he reached his son, the demi-saiyan asked him why he was so easily beaten up. "Because," he responded, "I was saving your sorry butt."

Their conversation was interrupted when about 100 ki levels suddenly appeared. "Wait," said Gohan, "One of those powers is Vegeta, there's also Dende, and Guru!"

Vegeta's P.O.V

I remembered begging Kakarot to defeat Freiza and then…nothing. But after that, I figured that I would go to hell, but I was surprised when I felt dirt on me, and I took a breath of air. I lifted up my body through the dirt and took another huge gulp of air.

I automatically sensed 3 huge ki levels. One was definitely Kakarot. There was one about the same level as Kakarot and felt like the Kakabrat. The last one was Freiza's, but I must be crazy. Freiza's power level was LOWER than Kakarot's AND the Kakabrat's!

I stood up. I had to find out what was going on. I started powering up. Blue aura flared around me. I clenched my fists and took off. Then I sensed even more energies. Most of them were between 1,000 and 3,000.

But this didn't make any sense! How could all these powers suddenly appear? How could Freiza be so much more powerful than when I fought him? Even MORE confusing, was HOW THE HECK KAKAROT AND HIS SPAWN GOT THAT MUCH STRONGER THAN ME!

Back with Goku and his son, they both realized that the Eternal Dragon was back in the sky. This was the time, Goku decided, to tell his son. "Gohan, I told King Kai to make a wish on the Eternal Dragon that would send you and everyone else but me and Freiza back to Earth." "What? No way!" responded Gohan "I'm staying and fighting no matter what!" "No you aren't," his father said "Once Dende makes the wish you'll be on Earth." Gohan suddenly sensed Dende's energy near the Eternal Dragon, and decided to do something risky.

"NO!" he cried as he surged towards Dende's energy. _What is he doing?_ Thought Goku. He was about to chase him when Freiza reappeared. "You think you've won?" he said "well you haven't! Take this!" He fired 10 ki blasts at Goku, who easily dodged them. Freiza threw a few kicks and punches, all of which were once again avoided with ease. Freiza, who was now extremely angry (wouldn't you be?) raised his hands to the sky.

A huge ping energy ball emerged from his palms, growing in size. When it wouldn't stop growing, Goku got a little worried. _It's still growing? _He thought_ it definitely shouldn't be that big, any rational warrior wouldn't make an attack that big, especially when the planet you're fighting on is on the brink of exploding. Wait a second, oh Kami he must be desperate. _The ball kept growing and growing until it was easily half the size of Namek. Then Freiza sent it toward Goku.

The huge pink blast went down towards Goku faster than the average giant ki blast. But a shocked look appeared on Freiza's face when Goku, albeit with a little strain, deflected the blast up. It traveled into space and exploded. Goku took off toward Gohan, with Freiza was in hot pursuit.

Gohan raced towards Dende. If he hurried, he could get there in time. "Papaco Oprac Manan O'Porunga Papia paparo Namek to Earth ofo Ags Freiza and Son-" (rough translation: could you O mighty Porunga transport everyone on Namek to Earth except for Freiza and Son-) But he was interrupted by Gohan, who yelled, "Gohan!" "Very well." Said Porunga, "I shall transport everyone on Namek to Earth except for Freiza and Son Gohan." "NO! Gohan! Shouted Goku. Then Vegeta appeared.

"So, Kakarot, you and your son have become Super Saiyans." Vegeta said. "What how did you…" Freiza said "You should be dead! I blasted a hole through your heart!" Vegeta however payed him no heed and charged a ki blast in his hand and prepared to fire, before he suddenly vanished. As did Goku and Dende.

Gohan and Freiza were alone on a dying world.

Whew! It's done! Well hope you like it, please review! Please please please please please please please please! 


	3. Chapter 3: Freiza's Death?

The third chapter, I'm so excited! I'll try to update sooner now that school's out. This won't be as exciting, but there's got to be SOME boring parts.

**Disclaimer:** don't own dbz, but might buy it… think I could buy it for 10$?

Chapter 3: Freiza's Death? 

Gohan and Freiza stood, facing each other. Each had a different look on their face. Gohan had a look of annoyance, like when your mother tells you to take out the trash when you're in the middle of something. (coughchichicough) Freiza's had a look of pure hatred. Then, quicker than lightning, they lunged. Gohan slammed Freiza in the head with his legs before he threw him to the ground. Well, TRIED to throw him, but Freiza grabbed his legs, and punched him in the gut. Freiza threw Gohan to the ground. "Well, well, well," said Freiza "who's the strongest now Super Saiyan? Not you! ME!" He heard Gohan grumble something. "What was that Saiyan? Well, answer me!" shouted Freiza. "I said," grunted Gohan, picking himself up, "Is that the _best _you can _do_?"

Gohan then, suddenly, started walking away. "What are you doing Saiyan? Well, answer me trash, why are you giving up!" cried Freiza. "The truth is I just don't see the point in fighting you anymore," Gohan answered turning around, "You've been throwing everything you've got at me and now it's finally catching up to you. You're losing power by the second. Your pride is shot, so I guess that's good enough for me. So go hide under a rock or something, I don't really care." He took a deep breath and his hair dropped down, and turned black, as did his eyes. "Your days of terrorizing the universe are over. I don't ever want to see your face again."

_No one talks like that to me! _Thought Freiza_ I am Freiza, the strongest in the universe! I will never lose to scum like him! _A purple disk appeared above his palm as Gohan started flying away. Freiza launched the disk at Gohan. The disk would've cut off Gohan's head, but he slowed down a little, which caused the disk to merely scratch his cheek.

Gohan turned around, his face filled with anger. "I warned you," he said, "I gave you one last chance to walk away and you ignored it!" his hair turned gold, and his eyes turned turquoise "FREIZA!"

Freiza closed his palm, and the disk flew after Gohan. Gohan started flying around so that the disk wouldn't hit him. Freiza decided that this wasn't going fast enough, so he made another one above his other palm and sent it after Gohan. "Seriously Freiza? You're reverting to amateur attacks? That's just sad."

After a while Gohan got tired of this, and decided to end it. He wheeled back towards Freiza, and the disks followed him. He fired a ki blast into the ground ahead of him, so that Freiza couldn't see him. H emerged from all the dust and almost ran into Freiza, but flew up at the last second. The first disk that was following Gohan went through the dust cloud and almost hit Freiza, but Freiza ducked at the last second.

Back on Earth, Goku, Vegeta, and all the others were sitting on a green plain."GOHAN!" Goku yelled to the sky as Vegeta was whining (of course!) "Stupid Kakarot," Vegeta said "Getting stronger than me, and not letting me finish off Freiza." On Goku's right, Dende was knelling, and had his hands extended as he healed Piccolo. Piccolo got up just in time to see Goku, still in Super Saiyan form, hire a huge blast of ki hurtled through the sky and could literally feel the vibrations that came from the star that the blast had destroyed._ Why is Goku doing this? _Thought Piccolo _what could make him this powerful, and why the heck did he destroy a star? _Then, as Piccolo looked around, he found out why. _Where's Gohan! _Piccolo asked Goku where Gohan was, and what his new form was. Goku filled him in on what had happened, and after that, Piccolo was too shocked to ask any more questions._ Gohan is stuck on Namek, and it's about to explode! _

Freiza ducked under the first disk, and slowly rose of the ground. But he forgot about the other disk, which had been lagging behind. "Freiza lookout!" Gohan cried, but it was too late. The disk severed his top half and right arm from his bottom half and left arm.

Gohan levitated to the ground and stood down, staring at Freiza. He decided to give Freiza a little bit of his energy, just because he was feeling nice. He fired a small ki blast at Freiza, who realized that Gohan had given him energy. As Gohan started flying towards Freiza's spaceship, Freiza floated off the ground and thought in hatred about what Gohan had said.

_Flashback:_

"_What are you doing Saiyan? Well, answer me trash, why are you giving up!" cried Freiza. "The truth is I just don't see the point in fighting you anymore," Gohan answered turning around, "You've been throwing everything you've got at me and now it's finally catching up to you. You're losing power by the second. Your pride is shot, so I guess that's good enough for me. So go hide under a rock or something, I don't really care." He took a deep breath and his hair dropped down, and turned black, as did his eyes. "Your days of terrorizing the universe are over. I don't ever want to see your face again."_

"_Seriously Freiza? You're reverting to amateur attacks? That's just sad."_

_End Flashback_

"I am the strongest… in the universe," said Freiza "I am mighty, and you are not. And that….monkey…..that's why I will never….**ever**….. LOSE TO YOU!" he fired a huge ki blast towards Gohan. Gohan sensed the blast, and turned around. "YOU FOOL!" shouted Gohan as he fired a bigger golden ki blast at Freiza's. Gohan's blast easily overpowered Freiza's, and engulfed him. When the dust cleared, though, Freiza wasn't there.

Gohan was about to fly towards Freiza's ship, when he remembered what Vegeta had said. He said that he'd blasted the engine in Freiza's ship, which rendered it useless. But Gohan realized that the Ginyu Force would have to have gotten to Namek by ship. So they must've had a ship in the area.

Then Gohan spotted it. A little round pod. He jumped into the pod and the door closed. Gohan didn't have long, maybe twenty seconds or less. He started pressing every button in the pod. The pod rose in the air. It had almost left the atmosphere.

Back on King Kai's Planet, King Kai had started to hope. Gohan was almost off of the planet. Gohan was going to live. But that's when things went horribly, horribly, wrong.

On Namek the worst possible thing that could've happened, happened. Gohan's pod was almost out of the atmosphere, when Namek exploded. Gohan and King Kai had miscalculated by about ten seconds, and it appeared to have cost them.

On Earth, King Kai had told Goku telepathically that Gohan had died in Namek's explosion. (As far as they know.) "So who's gonna' tell Chichi about Gohan?" asked Goku. "Not dibs!" everyone except Piccolo yelled.

So Piccolo told Chichi, who hit him on the head with the Frying Pan of Doom. They wished Krillin, Tein, Yamcha and Choutzu back to life, and learned that Gohan was alive, and would be back on Earth in his own time.

Everyone enjoyed a year of peace, but little did they know that that peace was about to be disturbed.

Krillin was hanging out at Capsule Corp. It was a sunny afternoon and he decided that he should go to Bulma's house. He was drinking some lemonade with Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta. They were relaxing and chatting about stuff until Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha sensed two large powers heading for Earth "Dang it!" yelled Vegeta, "I should've known that Kakabrat wouldn't finish him off!" "What's wrong?" asked Bulma. "The idiot Gohan didn't finish him off! Freiza's alive!"

Chapter three is done! Yay! Well please review. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please! The more you review the faster I write!


	4. Chapter 4: the boy from the future

Chapter 4! I'll try to go a little slower this time. Hope you like this chapter!

Warning: there is some gruesome stuff (probably) changing the rating anyways, so don't be all mad and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dbz.

Chapter 4: The Boy From The Future

"What do you mean Freiza's alive!" shouted Yamcha, "I thought Gohan killed him a year ago! I mean, couldn't that be Gohan's energy? The other one, well, Gohan could've found someone powerful and decided to bring him with him!" "Are you saying," Replied Vegeta, "That I don't the difference between Kakarot's son and Freiza! It doesn't matter, just come on! I know where Freiza will land!" Vegeta took off into the sky, quickly followed by Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the mountains, Tein and Choutzu were sparring when they too, sensed two large powers. "Whoa, what's this enormous ki I'm feeling!" said Tein. "I don't know," replied Choutzu, "But whatever it is, I think we better check it out." Then they flew towards the enormous ki.

In the north, Piccolo was meditating, when suddenly he sensed the two large ki levels. "What! I haven't sensed that kind of power since Namek! Wait a second, that's Freiza! Dang it!" Then he flew off towards the area where Freiza's ship was going to land.

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were the first ones there. "Around here, probably…" mumbled Vegeta. "How do you know where he's going to land?" asked Yamcha. "I don't know… oh yeah I've actually fought him, can you say the same?" That shut Yamcha up. "Good you're quiet. You're not a real warrior; at least the Namekian knows how to keep himself concealed." Yamcha looked around Vegeta and saw Piccolo standing on a nearby cliff.

Just after that Tein and Choutzu landed near them. "This backwater planet is doomed." Said Vegeta. "Why would it be doomed Vegeta?" asked Goku, "After all, I'm a Super Saiyan, too." "So?" replied Vegeta, "Have you forgotten that you can only become a Super Saiyan when you've been training for a while, because you haven't mastered your Super Saiyan powers." "Oh," said a bummed out Goku, "I forgot." "Well if we go out, we should do it with a bang." Said Krillin. "Worst. Speech. Ever." Said Vegeta.

Before Krillin could retort, a huge ship traveled above them and over the mountains north of them. "They're here!" yelled Piccolo. "Come on!" shouted Krillin, who jumped in the air. Vegeta thought about stopping him but decided against it. _Even the weakest here, Choutzu, is stronger than almost everyone on Freiza's ship. We're doomed anyway, might as well knock a few heads._

Then Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, and Choutzu took off after Krillin, who was heading towards Freiza's ship.

Freiza and King Cold hopped off of their ship. They weren't going to destroy Earth until Gohan arrived so that they could exact their revenge.

Freiza's troops poured out of his ship and lined up 10 in a row, with 20 rows. Freiza was about to start shouting orders at his men, but before he could start, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, and Choutzu landed in front of him.

Krillin was in his classic gi, Vegeta had his newly fixed up Saiyan armor on, Goku had his gi on, Yamcha had an orange shirt and jeans on, Piccolo was taking off his weights, and Tein and Choutzu took their weights off, too.

"So Vegeta," said Freiza, "You now resort to hiding from me on a frontier planet?" Freiza was different than the last time anyone had seen him. His left arm, lower half, tail, and part of his head was now metallic.

Vegeta, who was now severely ticked off, fired a ki blast at one of Freiza's men, who was vaporized instantly. "I see you're itching for a fight," Freiza prodded him, "Well that's weird, considering you probably won't even beat another guard."

Vegeta clenched his fists, as blue ki flared around him. "Impossible!" a guard cried "his power level is skyrocketing! It's at 300,000…. 500,000….. 900,000 … 1,300,000… 2,000,000….. 2,300,000!" "Tell me," said Vegeta, "Why hasn't your scouter broken yet?" "We've upgraded our scouters drastically." Stated Freiza, "Now they can read power levels of up to 30,000,000. Just in case I become even more powerful."

Vegeta was tired of talking. He lunged forward and punched one guard in the gut, another he kicked in the face, and yet another two he blasted into dust. All of this happened before any of the other guards could react.

As the shocked guards stared at the Saiyan Prince, the others sprung into action. Piccolo obliterated 10 guards with a purple ki blast, Yamcha fired a Kamehameha wave at 6 others, Goku also fired a Kamehameha at 12 guards, Tein made copies of himself who all fired ki blasts at several guards, Krillin destructo disked a guy in half, and Choutzu hypnotized a guy into self destructing.

All of their attacks combined killed about 150 guards. "N-No way!" a guard shouted, "The three-eyed one's got a power level of 250,000, baldie's got a power level of 350,000, the little mime one (Choutzu) has one of 50,000, the one with the scar has a power level of 150,000, the crazy haired guy's got a power level of 8,000,000, and the green one has gotta' power level of 2,100,000!" "Imposs-" another guy started backing away, but before he could finish his sentence, Freiza struck his hand through the guards gut.

The guard dropped to the ground, and Freiza stepped over him. "Please, don't stop for me, keep fighting."

But before anyone could react, Vegeta vaporized the remaining 50 guards. "Now that all of the lackeys are gone, let's get started."

But before any of the z-fighters could attack, someone just appeared in front of them.

He had on blue pants, yellow shoes, a black tank top with a jacket over it, and a sword strapped to his back.

The boy simply stared at Freiza. He had lavender hair, but that quickly changed. His hair suddenly turned gold and stood on end, and his eyes turned teal. Golden aura flared wildly around him. Then the mysterious boy grabbed his sword, and faster than anyone (except Goku and, of course, Freiza.) could see, lunged forward and cut Freiza in half. He then proceeded to chop him up into tiny pieces that were barely visible.

Then, he put out his hand and fired golden ki at his remains, making them disintegrate into nothingness. The Z-fighters simply looked on in awe until Goku shouted, "He's a Super Saiyan!" Goku cried.

"No that's impossible!" shouted Vegeta, "He's only a teenager!" "So?" Goku responded, "Gohan was, like, five." To that Vegeta just grunted, which in 'Vegeta speak' means 'you're absolutely right, but I'm gonna' act like I don't care.'

But before anyone could say anything else, the mystery dude fired an energy blast through King Cold's gut, hitting King Cold's ship, and making it blow up. The explosion was bigger than any explosion caused by the battle with the Saiyans. It completely destroyed Freiza's ship and King Cold's limp body.

The mystery guy turned around, and was about to tell them something when he spotted Goku. "Why are you here Goku! You should be in space!" he cried. "Don't you mean Gohan?" asked Goku, "After all he's the one who's in space."

Before anyone could say anything else, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Goku. "Hey guys." He said, "What'd I miss?" "Hey Goku, Gohan," said the mystery guy "can I talk to you guys? Alone?" "Ok." Goku and his son said in unison.

The three then flew out of earshot, because apparently this conversation was going to be top secret.

When they landed, the mystery guy first told Gohan and Goku his name. "It's Trunks, and in case you're wondering," he said, "I get my Saiyan blood from Vegeta, he's my father."

Meanwhile, back with the others, Vegeta was questioning Trunks' Saiyan heritage. "How could this guy have Saiyan blood? After all the only Saiyans alive are me, Kakarot, and that half-breed." "Well he could be another half-breed right?" asked Krillin. "You fool you heard Freiza say he did it himself, so what part of 'hey I'm Freiza and I blew up Planet Vegeta' don't you understand?" Vegeta replied angrily.

Suddenly Piccolo flinched, which surprised everybody. "What is it Piccolo?" asked Tein "Nothing," responded Piccolo, "Nothing at all." Though he still looked disturbed.

Back with Trunks, Gohan and Goku…..

"Vegeta's your father!" cried Goku. Gohan would've said something, except he was trying to gather his jaw, which was somewhere on the other side of the Earth.

"But how?" asked Gohan "has that much changed in the year I was gone?" "Nothing's really changed Gohan, It's just that I'm from about 20 years in the future." At that, Goku fell over in shock, and Gohan punched himself in the face.

"Anyway, Gohan, I have a question. Why were you in space?" Then Gohan told him about how he and Goku became Super Saiyans and battled Freiza.

"How did you escape?" asked Trunks. "It was a close one," Gohan replied, "REALLY close."

_Flashback :1 year ago_

_Gohan lunged into the pod, pressing every button in sight. Suddenly the pod lifted into the air. Just as the pod was about to exit the atmosphere, Namek exploded._

_The pod was catapulted out of the gigantic explosion by the force of the blast. Roughly 1,000 miles away from Namek's explosion, the pod got underway towards its destination, the only thing holding it together was Gohan's energy._

_Flashback: 11 months, 15 days ago_

_Gohan's pod entered the atmosphere of a planet the computer had identified as Yardrat._

_The pod went through the atmosphere and crashed into a cliff. The door opened and Gohan fell to the ground below. Strange purple aliens surrounded him, but that was the last thing Gohan saw before he blacked out._

_End Flashback_

"They patched up my armor and taught me a new technique called Instant Transmission, which is basically teleporting." Said Gohan.

"By the way, Gohan, can you go Super Saiyan at will?" asked Trunks. "I sure can!" the excited demi-saiyan replied. "Good," responded Trunks, "Can you show me? Please?" "Ok." Gohan said as he turned Super Saiyan.

"I wanna' go Super Saiyan, too!" whined Goku. Then he went Super Saiyan. "Cool." Said Trunks, who was turning Super Saiyan as well.

"Do you feel that energy?" asked Vegeta. "How could we not?" answered Piccolo, "Their power is of the charts!"

_How is this possible? How could Kakarot, his spawn and this other…. __**Person**__ surpass me so greatly? This shouldn't be possible! How could I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, be overcome by low-class bottom-feeders like Kakarot and his son!_

Piccolo considered what he'd felt and heard. The mystery person was a demi-saiyan named Trunks whose father was Vegeta, he'd come from about 20 years in the future, and he was a Super Saiyan. But that didn't add up. Why would Trunks come all the way from the future to tell them that Vegeta was his father? It just didn't make sense.

"Anyway," said Trunks dropping out of Super Saiyan, "I haven't come all the way back in time just to tell you that. In three years time, on May the fifteenth at 10:00 in the morning, 2 androids will surface. They're more powerful than anything the Earth will ever know. They were created by Dr. Gero to kill you Goku. But after he created them, they turned on their creator, and killed him. Then they went on a rampage. They killed everyone, Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, and even my father."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Goku, "I guess the androids got to me, too." "No Goku," answered Trunks, "You never fought. Sometime before the androids appeared, you came down with a heart virus. You didn't recover. Gohan was the only warrior left. He taught me the way of the Saiyan, and how to fight to the very end."

Trunks pulled a small canister out of his pocket. "Take this when the virus starts up." Trunks continued, "It should pull you through Goku. I didn't really believe her but my mom was right. You'll stop everything from going wrong. That's why she went through all that work on the time machine."

"Your mom must be a genius," said Goku, voice full of denial, "So that means that your mom is….is…. BULMA!" Trunks nodded in response.

Piccolo flinched yet again, and simply looked at Trunks. It wasn't possible, was it? Bulma and Vegeta, it's just too weird.

"Well I should be on my way." Said Trunks. "Wait," said Goku, "Will you be back to help us fight the androids?" "If my time machine has enough energy, tan you can count on me being there." Then Trunks flew away.

Goku and Gohan walked back to the group, they didn't know what to tell them. "What did you guys talk about?" asked Tein. "Oh you know," said Gohan, "The usual. 'How's the weather? The family?'" "Come on, guys," said Piccolo, "This relates to all of us."

Piccolo then explained to them about the androids, but left out the part about Trunks' name and heritage. Some of the Z-fighters were doubtful, but then they saw Trunks leave in his time machine.

"I, uh, think I'm going to train." Said Tein. "Yeah," agreed Krillin, "Me, too." "Count me in" Yamcha said.

_Those fools won't matter. _Thought Vegeta_ I will surpass Kakarot and his son. I will become a Super Saiyan, no matter what, I swear it!_

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation and then I had a little writers block. Sorry. Please review. Please please please please please please please please!


	5. Chapter 5:Training

The fifth chapter! Yay! Well hope you like it. Please review! Warning, will stray from the real story greatly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 5: Training

"So that's how you got off of Namek?" said Krillin, "And we can expect 2 ultra powerful androids to attack in three years?" Gohan nodded in response. "So we better start training." Said Goku.

"Wait," said Tein, "How did you get down here so quickly?" "I used Instant Transmission, a teleportation technique. Here's how it works." Said Gohan, stopping an outburst of questions. "First, you lock on to someone's ki. Then, you place two fingers on your forehead, and think of the place where you want to go, and then you're gone."

"Well we better go off and train." Said Tein, "Me and Choutzu will train together. See you guys later." Then Tein and Choutzu flew towards the mountains. "Hey Vegeta, I hate to admit it," said Piccolo, "But it'd probably be better if we trained together for a little while."

"Why would I want to train with YOU Namekian?" asked Vegeta. "Well," answered Piccolo, "Although you wouldn't admit it, we can't even see Gohan and Goku's movements when they're fighting in Super Saiyan form, and I want to train with them. Plus, you know that you can't become a Super Saiyan completely on your own, and we both know that fighting with a partner produces better and faster results than training alone."

He made a good case, especially for a Saiyan. But Vegeta still wasn't sure, why would Piccolo want to train with him? "Why should I?" asked Vegeta.

"Didn't I basically HAND you a chance to become stronger than Goku and the rest of us?" said Piccolo angrily, "You get to become more powerful faster, learn my techniques, understand the fighting style of me and Gohan, and besides, would you rather risk NOT becoming a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta had to admit that he'd been lawyered. What if he did train without Piccolo and didn't become a Super Saiyan? He didn't have to train with him forever anyways.

_I guess I don't have a choice._ "Fine," said Vegeta, "I'll do it, but I won't like it. And just so where clear, I despise you, you Namekian trash."

"Just drop in any time," said Gohan, "And you can start training with us. Any of you. Any time. No matter what."

Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta flew off, leaving Krillin and Yamcha alone. "Does anyone care about us?" asked Yamcha. Krillin just shook his head.

The next day, Piccolo flew over to Capsule Corp. to train with Vegeta. They were going to train in Goku's old spaceship. Vegeta had gotten Dr. Briefs to build a 300G gravity room, but it would take at least two weeks to complete it.

Piccolo was going to train in his classic gi, and Vegeta was going to train in his Saiyan armor. Vegeta had also gotten Dr. Briefs to start making several sets of Saiyan armor, but that would take at least 3 more days.

Piccolo entered the spaceship and saw Vegeta standing in there, waiting. "'Bout' dang time." The Saiyan Prince said before turning the gravity up to 15Gs.

Piccolo dropped his weights and, along with Vegeta started warming up. After about 5 minutes, Vegeta turned it up to 25Gs.

After about five more minutes they started to spar. Piccolo rushed at Vegeta and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks. Vegeta blocked or dodged most of them, but one punch hit him in the gut.

Piccolo slammed Vegeta into the wall, and then charged forward and kicked him in the head. Then Piccolo kicked Vegeta across the room, but right before Vegeta hit the wall, Piccolo teleported behind him and kicked him again.

This continued for a couple minutes until Vegeta managed to avoid a kick and counter with a punch to the jaw. Vegeta followed this up with an energy blast strait into Piccolo's face.

Vegeta kicked Piccolo across the ship and decided to end this spar now. Vegeta brought his hands to his left side and started charging up energy. "Galick-" started Vegeta. Piccolo saw this and charged up his own attack. "Demon-" Piccolo started.

"Gun!"

"Wave!"

Piccolo and Vegeta finished, sending their energy at each other. The ki met in the middle, and although they were almost evenly matched, Vegeta had an advantage. The energy slowly backed towards Piccolo, and with one final burst of energy, all of the ki hit Piccolo.

There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Vegeta was limping to the controls and Piccolo was picking himself up off of the floor. Vegeta turned off the artificial gravity, and the sparring duo dragged themselves into Capsule Corp.

"You ready Gohan?" asked Goku. "Yeah." Answered Gohan. Gohan went Super Saiyan, quickly followed by Goku.

They'd been warming up for about 20 minutes, but now it was time to start training for real.

Gohan rushed at Goku and punched him in the face, then kicked him in the face and gut. Gohan evaded Goku's counter attack and punched his father in the gut, followed by an energy blast to the face. Then Gohan teleported behind Goku and kicked him into a nearby mountain.

"Hey dad," said Gohan, "Can you start teaching me the Kamehameha soon?" "Sure thing son," replied Goku, "and can you teach me Instant Transmission and help me completely master Super Saiyan?" "Sure." Answered Gohan before returning to the spar.

"Masenko-" cried Gohan.

"Kamehame-" cried Goku.

"HA!"

"HA!"

The two waves of energy collided, and the ki slowly went back and forth. Goku's aura flared wildly as he poured in more and more power.

Although Gohan wasn't exactly relaxing, he definitely wasn't at full power, but when the energy started slowly creeping up on him, he decided to not let the energy collide with anyone.

Gohan let the ki get extremely close, but then he deflected it up into the sky. Then Gohan clenched his fists as his aura grew and expanded around him.

Meanwhile, Goku was completely shocked. _Gohan was clearly not at full power, yet he deflected that blast with apparent ease. Gohan is more powerful than I thought. And his power is rising exponentially! Is he really that much stronger than me?_

Gohan charged up completely and lunged at Goku and punched his father in the face. The two then got completely lost in the exchange of blows. Gohan would dodge or block any attack Goku sent his way, but Goku kept up his assault so that Gohan could never go on the offensive.

But finally Goku saw a slight opening. Gohan had left his gut open for a split-second, but that was all the time Goku needed. Goku's fist hurtled towards Gohan, but right before it hit, Gohan caught his fist.

"Impossible!" cried Goku before Gohan sent him flying toward the ground. "How are you doing this?" asked Goku.

"It's pretty simple when you look at it." Responded Gohan, "I have mastered my Super Saiyan state. You see dad, the Super Saiyan state drains a lot of energy from your body. But, after awhile your body somewhat adjusts to the taxes of the form. That's the reason I am stronger than you at the moment dad. Because I have more control of my Super Saiyan abilities."

"Well now I'm gonna' go all out." Said Goku.

Meanwhile, 20 years in the future…. (Give or take.)

Trunks stood in the gravity chamber his father had so cherished. It could go up to 200Gs, but he never went beyond 100Gs. Trunks walked up to the controls and turned it up to 100Gs right away. He automatically felt the extra force weigh down on him.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan, and he instantly felt the force pushing on him weaken. He was about to start training when he felt a lot of ki signatures suddenly disappear. "Androids." Muttered Trunks. He walked back over to the controls and turned it back down to 1G.

He reverted back to normal state and walked outside before flying out to meet the androids.

18 blasted an old man and turned back to her brother, 17. "That's 30 for me." She stated smugly. "Well I've got 45." Answered 17, who blasted a building. 18 was about to retort when Trunks landed a few yards away.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan, and sent a ki blast at the androids. Both of the androids flew up and avoided the blast. "So, 18." Said 17, "You want to take on Trunks?" "Sure." Said 18 nonchalantly.

Trunks up his arms, and after a few swift movements, a yellow ball of energy appeared in his outstretched arms. "Burning Attack!" yelled Trunks, before launching the ball of energy at 18.

18 simply knocked the energy blast away, and lunged forward, kneed Trunks in the gut and punched him into a building. In a flash 18 was inside and firing multiple ki blasts at Trunks. The demi-Saiyan rushed forward past the blasts and landed a punch to 18's face.

18 quickly countered with a punch to Trunks' chest, sending him flying back out of the building and on to the street. Trunks hopped up and stretched his arms out to their respective sides. "Hey Android!" shouted Trunks, "I dare you to take this head on!" "Sure," said 18, "Why not?"

Electric blue energy gathered in Trunks hands. "Super-" said Trunks, "Buster-" Trunks continued charging energy for a few minutes before the blast was finished. "CANNON!" yelled Trunks as he brought his hands together and shot the electric blue energy blast right at 18, who stood still, just as she had promised.

The blast caused a huge explosion, but when the dust cleared 18 was standing in the exact same spot, and, besides a few small cuts and bruises, was perfectly fine. 18 charged at Trunks and kneed him in the gut.

Trunks fell to his knees as he struggled to maintain his Super Saiyan form. 18 smashed him into the ground and fired multiple energy blasts at his downed form. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was lying on the ground. He had reverted back to normal form and had a lot of bruises and open cuts on him.

As 18 walked away, Trunks reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a Senzu Bean. He managed to pop it into his mouth and chewed it.

18 was almost to 17 when she felt a blow to her back that sent her flying. She crashed into a building and looked up. She was surprised to see Trunks floating above her. Trunks quickly turned Super Saiyan and lunged at 18, punching her in the gut. He knocked her into the air and simply stood there as she looked at him in shock. "I had you down for the count! She yelled, "How did you get back up so quickly?" "Senzu Bean. I had one on me." Stated Trunks simply.

Trunks charged forward and punched 18 in the stomach as hard as he could. Then he punched her in the jaw, sending her flying upwards. Trunks raised his hands as he was engulfed in an aura of yellow energy and flames. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled, "HEAT DOME ATTACK!" A column of energy and fire shot up at 18. But before it could reach 18, 17 had rushed forward and punched Trunks in the gut.

Trunks blast and fiery aura suddenly disappeared as he looked at 17's hand that was lodged in his gut. "But… you said… 18 vs. me…" muttered Trunks. "I never said I wouldn't interfere." Responded 17, "You had surprised 18, you had her on the ropes. If I hadn't of stopped you, you probably would've killed her."

17 kicked Trunks, and Trunks could hear the androids laughing as he lost consciousness.

Trunks woke up several hours later. He was in the woods somewhere. His power wasn't at full, and it was still sore in his gut where 17 had punched him. "I guess I better go back to mom." Decided Trunks as he started flying back towards Capsule Corp.

Back to main timeline, 3 years later.

"Be careful you two." Said Chi-Chi, and Gohan, as soon as we defeat the androids you are going to study you got it? No more training!" Gohan chuckled at his mother antics before walking over to Goku. "You ready dad?" asked Gohan. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. What about you Piccolo?" said Goku. "I'm ready to beat those androids into the ground." Replied the Namekian.

Piccolo was wearing his classic gi with his cape and turban on, and Goku was wearing his own gi that was exactly like the one he wore to Namek except there were no symbols on it. Gohan was wearing a gi that was like his father's except his boots were completely black, his under shirt was black as well, but his over shirt and pants were red.

We better get going said Gohan. Piccolo grabbed onto Goku's shoulder, and the three teleported over an ocean, with a bald monk right behind them. "Wow!" said Krillin, who barely managed to avoid colliding with them.

"Hey! Goku, Gohan, Piccolo! How are you doing?" asked Krillin. "Great." said Gohan, "Now let's get going." Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin flew off to South City.

About 20 minutes later they had arrived at their destination. Sensing Tein's energy, Gohan led the group towards a cliff. After they landed, Gohan noticed two others with him. The first was Yamcha, and the second was Bulma, who was cradling a baby Gohan recognized as Trunks.

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Gohan, "Is it Yamcha's?" Of course he already knew the answer, but he had to pretend he didn't. "No not me." Said Yamcha, "But you'll never guess who the real dad is."

Goku walked over to Trunks and let the baby grab his finger. "It's Vegeta, isn't it Trunks?" said the pure blooded Saiyan. Gohan face-palmed, and Piccolo mumbled "Idiot."

Bulma stared at Goku, dumbfounded. "How did you know that?" she asked, "You knew that his dad was Vegeta and that his name was Trunks! How?" "Um… Lucky guess?" responded Goku.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Tein. "It's… 10:20." "HA! I knew that kid was lying!" "It's only 20 minutes after 10; let's not write him off just yet." Said Piccolo.

Suddenly an air car pulled up to the side of the cliff. The door opened, and out hopped Yajirobe, the fat samurai. "Hey Yajirobe!" said Goku, "You came to fight too!" "No way." Responded Yajirobe, "I just came to give you these Senzu Beans. There was a big harvest the last three years, so there's 30. But that doesn't mean you get to get beat up all the time."

"WOW! Said Gohan, "30! Now there's no way we could lose!" "Well, see ya losers." Said Yajirobe. He handed the bag to Goku and hopped into his air car.

Yajirobe drove off, but when he was flying over the city, his air car suddenly caught on fire and began plummeting to the ground below. "LOOK! OVER THERE!" shouted Piccolo, pointing at two specks in the sky.

"Impossible!" said Tein, "We should've sensed them!" "Wait a second, they're androids, right?" asked Gohan. "Yes." Replied Piccolo, what's your point?" "That means… oh no." said Gohan, "They're androids they aren't living things! So, since they're androids, they must not have any ki at all!"

_The Z-warriors have arrived on the scene of Z-fighters, but will all that training be enough to defeat the androids? Find out next time, on Another Super Saiyan!_

I'm gonna' try doing that now. Well, hope you like, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Gohan's True Power

This is the sixth chapter. I feel so old right now. Oh well. Another warning, this story will stray from the main story, then be almost the exactly the same, then different. It's a cycle. Quick warning, will have what I believe are accurate power levels, so don't get all mad at that. Another warning, Gohan's gonna' totally kick but this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

Chapter 6: Gohan's True Power

"No….. Energy?" said Yamcha. Everyone of the Z-senshi had a look of pure horror etched on their face. "That's impossible!" shouted Krillin, "I mean, think about how crazy you sound right now Gohan!" Gohan was about to retort when he was interrupted by a voice belonging to a certain Namekian.

"They're heading towards the city!" shouted Piccolo. "Okay, let's split up." Said Gohan, "It'll be easier that way. And when you spot them, flare your ki twice. That's the official signal."

"Good, let's go." Said Goku. Then Yamcha, Tein, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo shot off to different parts of the city. Piccolo contacted Bulma and told her to retrieve Yajirobe before resuming the search. Piccolo was flying over a tall building when he heard a person scream.

It stopped as soon as it began, but Piccolo's superior senses had located it. Piccolo flew towards where he had heard the scream. He looked down and watched as an old man threw a little boy to the side. Beside the old man was what almost looked like a plump china doll.

Piccolo flared his ki twice, and in mere seconds Goku and Gohan were beside him. They all shot to the ground, right in between the old man and a teen. "Run." Said Gohan. The teen took his advice and ran away.

In less than a minute, Yamcha, Tein, and Krillin were right behind Piccolo, Gohan and Goku. "What are their power levels #19?" Asked the old man. "The one known as Piccolo has a power level of 17,000,000. Species: Namekian. Threat: normal. The one known as Yamcha has a power level of 500,000. Species: Human. Threat: Minimal. The one known as Tein has a power level of 800,000. Species: Human. Threat: Minimal. The one known as Krillin has a power level of 850,000. Species: Human. Threat: Minimal. The one known as Gohan has a power level of 20,000,000. Species: Half Saiyan Half Human. Threat: Normal. Goku has a power level of 18,000,000. Species: Saiyan. Threat: Normal. Overall chance of victory: 80%. Analysis complete #20.

"Then what's your power level?" asked Piccolo, "You sound like you could defeat any of us easily." "We have good reason to be." Answered 20, "My power level before I began my mission was 14,000,000, and 19's was at 13,000,000. But at this moment it is at 16,000,000 for me, and 15,000,000 for 19."

"What do you mean your mission?" asked Piccolo, "And how could your power level have increased? After all, you're an android, and as far as I know, androids don't even have any ki to control." "Good question." Answered 20, "So, you see this red node on my palm? Well 19 has them on his palm, too. And when we wish, as long as we are in contact with something that has ki, we can absorb your energy."

"That's unreal!" shouted Yamcha. "Sorry to be rude, but if you could, would you power up to full power?" asked 20. "Sure." Said Goku, "If you want us to. But I'm warning you, we just might shock you." White aura flared around Yamcha, Tein, and Krillin, purple aura around Piccolo, and blue around Goku and Gohan as they all powered up.

"New reading #20," said 19, "Yamcha has a power level of 1,000,000. Threat: still minimal. Tein has a power level of 1,200,000. Threat: still minimal. Krillin has a power level of 1,100,000. Threat: Still minimal. Piccolo has a power level of 21,000,000. Threat: still normal. Goku has a power level power level of 22,000,000. Threat: be cautious. Gohan has a power level of 23,000,000. Threat: Be cautious."

20 smirked, before rushing forward and latching onto Yamcha. Tein lunged at 20, but was only grabbed onto by 20's other hand. 19 charged at Krillin and grabbed Krillin's arm. In less than a minute, all of Tein's, Krillin's, and Yamcha's energy had been absorbed. "NO! KRILLIN!" yelled Goku. He was turning to tell Gohan to get the Senzu Beans when Gohan suddenly appeared with a bag.

He took out a Senzu Bean and after a quick blow to 20's face that made him let go of Yamcha and Tein, stuffed it into Tein's mouth. Tein quickly grabbed Yamcha and flew back over to Goku. Gohan then watched in horror as 19 blasted Krillin through his gut.

In an instant, Gohan was next to Krillin, who had been dropped by 19. Gohan grabbed onto Krillin and stuffed a Senzu Bean in his mouth. Krillin's wounds instantly healed, and Goku looked at 19 and 20 with pure hatred. "Follow me." Commanded Goku. Goku flew off towards a plain with Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, Piccolo, 19, 20, and Gohan right behind him.

Soon they had reached their destination. They all landed on the ground, Goku and his allies staring down 19 and 20. Gohan looked over at Goku. Gohan's father was already out of breath. _What the heck? _Thought Gohan _We've only been flying so far, and he's already out of breath. _

"First, before we battle," said Goku, "Tell me, how did you know our names?" "Very well." Answered 20, "If you must know, I suppose it's only right to return the favor after you gave us all that energy. For years, ever since you defeated the Red Ribbon Army, we have been watching you through tiny microscopic robots have been witnessing your every move. From the battle against Tein, to your battle with Piccolo and his son, all the way up to you battle with the Saiyans, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. We then added in every possible conclusion and finally decided on a level on which we should be built.

"So wait," said Goku, "You mean you didn't witness the battles on Namek?" "No," replied 20, "There was no need." "Well I guess you don't know about the trump card… oh well!" said Goku. "Trust me," said Piccolo, "Your data could never prepare you for Super Saiyan."

"Super… Saiyan?" said 20. Goku let out a scream as golden aura flared around him. His hair spiked up and his eyes turned from black to teal. "Analysis complete." Said 19, "This technique is different than the Kaio-Kan." "It does not matter." Said 20, "Dr. Gero made us into perfect beings, we could not possibly be defeated by you."

"Enough of this!" shouted Goku before rushing forward and kneeing 19 in the gut. Then Goku kicked the android into the air and shot upwards before unleashing a huge flurry of kicks, punches, and smashes. Goku kicked 19 in the head and easily dodged a punch from the android.

_That's odd._ Thought Gohan _The fight has only begun, and dad is already fighting at full power. __**So you noticed it too, huh? **__Yeah. What's wrong with dad Piccolo? __**I don't know, but I know that it can't be good.**_

Goku dodged a few punches from 19 and then blocked an elbow. Goku then head butted 19 in the gut before kneeing 19 in the gut. 19 recovered quickly and launched a furious combo against the Saiyan.

Goku dodged a few kicks from Android 19 and countered with a punch in the gut. Then Goku slammed 19 into the ground. But 19 just stood up after the attack. "Impossible!" said Krillin, "That thing should be down for the count!" "That thing is an android remember," said Tein, "I bet they don't feel pain or fatigue."

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" cried Goku. 20 smirked. _Yes. This will turn the tide. _Thought the evil android. "HA!" finished Goku as he launched his signature attack. 19 just lifted up his hands as the energy wave approached. "OH NO!" cried Gohan, "THEY CAN PROBABLY ABSORB KI ATTACKS AS WELL!" "What?" said Goku.

The energy was about to hit android 19, but all of the sudden is was sucked into the evil androids hands. "They can absorb energy attacks?" said Goku, who was now panting, "Talk about cheating."

19 rushed up and kneed Goku in the head, and then slammed the Saiyan to the ground. Goku caught himself before he hit the ground, but was met with a ki blast in his face. 19 elbowed Goku in the face, sending the Super Saiyan flying.

Goku recovered and kneed 19 in the gut. 19 was unaffected by this, however, and started punching Goku in the face repeatedly. 19 sent Goku flying to the ground, and the Z-fighters watched in horror as there was a huge explosion.

Goku emerged with a bloody lip, several open cuts, and the fact that his gi top had been blown off. (Except for the blue undershirt.) "What's happening?" said Krillin, "Goku should be unstoppable! Why is he losing?" Unfortunately, everyone had failed to notice that Goku was clutching the area around his heart.

"It's the heart virus!" shouted Gohan, THAT'S what's affecting him!" "But I thought he took the antidote a long time ago!" said Tein. "Well," answered Gohan, "Dad never got sick, so he never used it."

19 landed a powerful blow in Goku's gut, sending the hero flying into a nearby boulder where he reverted back to normal form. "Now I will absorb the rest of your energy." Said 19. "NO!" yelled Gohan as golden aura flared around him. The demi-Saiyan's hair turned gold, and his eyes turned teal.

Gohan flew high into the air and charged up his dad's feature attack. "KA-ME-" "Gohan wait!" yelled Piccolo, "He'll only absorb it!" 19 turned around, and was shocked to see Gohan's reading on his sensors. "Power level… 40,000,000!" shouted 20 in pure shock, "Impossible!"

"HA-ME-" continued Gohan. "You'll only doom yourself!" shouted Tein. 19 smirked, but that smirk vanished when Gohan disappeared. "19 behind you!" yelled 20, but it was too late. "HAAAA!" finished Gohan as he reappeared behind 19 and launched his blast.

19 couldn't absorb the energy since he was facing the other way, so every inch of his body was incinerated, except for his head. Gohan's aura disappeared as he spoke to 20. "Hello… Dr. Gero." "WHAT!" shouted every single Z-fighter shouted in shock.

"How did you know?" asked Dr. Gero. "You look more human." Said Gohan, "And a lot like a picture I saw of you when you were human. Bulma showed me it. Plus your voice. The other one had an obvious fake voice, while yours is like a regular man's. Plus I heard you mumble: my calculations are off. MY calculations."

"It does not matter. You are inferior to me in every way." Said the doctor. Then he flew off into the mountains surrounding the plain. "He's getting away!" shouted Krillin. Gohan took out a Senzu bean and ate it. His energy was instantly recovered, and he issued a command: "Find Dr. Gero. I'll take dad back to mom while you guys start."

Gohan grabbed onto his fallen father and vanished. A second later, he reappeared. "Okay, let's go." Said Gohan, who was still a Super Saiyan. They started flying towards the mountains surrounding the plain when a white light shot out of nowhere and flew in front of Gohan and the others.

"Hello brat." Said a voice that was revealed to belong to Vegeta. "Vegeta, NOW you decide to show up?" said Gohan. "I'm going to defeat you brat," responded Vegeta, "And then I'm going to destroy the android pests."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, completely shocking everyone except for Gohan and Piccolo. "Now let's settle this." Said the Saiyan Prince. "Piccolo, take the others and search for Dr. Gero." Said Gohan "While I deal with Vegeta, the Prince of all Jerks."

Gohan and Vegeta slid into their respective fighting stances as Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein flew into the mountainous regions around the plain. Vegeta rushed forward and tried to knee Gohan in the head, but the demi-Saiyan dodged the attack before kicking Vegeta in the spine.

The blow sent Vegeta soaring in the air. The Saiyan Prince recovered quickly and stared down at Gohan. "Damn you!" he shouted as he and Gohan shot toward each other…

_Will Gohan manage to defeat the treacherous Vegeta? Will Piccolo and the others be able to find Dr. Gero? And is there an even more sinister plan afoot? Find out next time on Another Super Saiyan!_

Please review! All reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7: The Androids Awake

The 7th chapter is here! Yay! Sorry for the wait, I had a little problem with glass and an unexpected meeting between it and my foot. Well please review this! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 7: 17 and 18 Awaken

Gohan punched Vegeta in the gut and then kicked him down to the ground. Then Vegeta hopped up from the crater he had made and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and vanished, reappearing behind Vegeta before kneeing Vegeta in the back of the head.

Vegeta punched Gohan in the head, and then fired a ki blast. Gohan deflected it into the ground. Vegeta lunged towards Gohan, but the demi-saiyan side-stepped him. Then Gohan punched Vegeta in the gut several times before ki blasting him in the head.

Vegeta then punched Gohan and the gut and attempted to grab the younger boy's legs. He missed and Gohan launched a furry of combos against the Saiyan Prince before jumping up over Vegeta and landing behind him. Gohan had a power advantage over Vegeta, as he had trained with another Super Saiyan. (Wait… did that just happen?) It also helped that Gohan was smaller and harder to hit.

Vegeta tried roundhouse kicking Gohan in the head, but the demi-Saiyan grabbed the Saiyan Prince's foot and trapped him in a ball of ki. "I think Freiza did this to dad... this might knock you out." Said Gohan. He kicked Vegeta, and then teleported behind him and kicked him again.

Gohan kept kicking Vegeta around and then, he finally caught the Saiyan Prince. Then, wordlessly, Gohan sent Vegeta hurtling towards the ground.

XxX

Piccolo looked in yet another crack in a rocky area, yet failed to find Dr. Gero. _Where IS he?_ Thought Piccolo. Piccolo flew to a rocky plateau and continued looking around. Piccolo assumed a meditative position on the ground to heighten his senses, but before he could start meditating he heard a whoosh as something passed him.

Then he saw Dr. Gero sprawled out on the ground. The mad doctor had tried to absorb Piccolo's energy why the former Demon King was distracted, but when Piccolo sat down, Dr. Gero missed. Piccolo flared his ki twice, and soon Yamcha, Tein, and Krillin had joined him.

"Dang it." Said Dr. Gero. Piccolo pulled off his weighted cape and turban, before throwing them to the rocks below. Piccolo looked at Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein. He didn't have to speak, they got the message: stay away.

Dr. Gero rushed forward and aimed a punch at Piccolo, but the Namekian side-stepped him and brought up his knee. His knee rammed into Dr. Gero's gut, causing the android to get the wind knocked out of him. Piccolo kicked Dr. Gero and then punched him in the face.

Dr. Gero tried to kick Piccolo in the face, but the Namekian blocked and kicked the evil doctor away. Dr. Gero had expected to be ten times stronger than his opponents, so he didn't have any training before hand.

Dr. Gero lunged at Piccolo and attempted to punch him, but the former-Demon King caught his wrist. Piccolo squeezed Dr. Gero's wrist, completely detaching from Dr. Gero. "Apparently we were supposed to die because of you," said Piccolo, "But it seems the future has changed. Either you're not as strong as we were led to believe, or we're just stronger than we realized."

XxX

Vegeta stood up. He was bleeding from the corner of his lip, and there was a gash on his forehead, and he had dozens of bruises. "Dang you…" groaned Vegeta. Gohan stared down at Vegeta. He teleported in front of Vegeta and kicked him in the gut.

Gohan slammed his feet into Vegeta's head, sending the Saiyan Prince flying into a cliff. Gohan used Instant Transmission to teleport next to Vegeta. Gohan took a deep breath and reverted to his normal. Vegeta was knocked out, so his hair had turned back to black, as well as his eyes. Gohan took out a Senzu bean and laid it next to Vegeta. "We'll fight later…" muttered Gohan, "And then maybe you'll take me more seriously." Gohan put to fingers to his forehead and vanished.

XxX

Piccolo punched Dr. Gero to the ground. Dr. Gero was obviously outclassed in skill, and his power was well below Piccolo's. Suddenly, Gohan appeared next to Piccolo. "You gonna finish him?" asked Gohan. "Of course," said Piccolo, "I'm not as forgiving as Goku."

Meanwhile…

Trunks looked over the city. Some buildings were destroyed, and there were some corpses in the road. "But… it's nothing like my future," said Trunks, "Maybe Goku and the others stopped them? But with they're power, the entire island will be destroyed. Wait… I feel strong ki! That way!" Trunks turned and flew off towards the ki he had sensed.

He reached the plain where the z-fighters had first battled. He saw craters and… an android head? But… "It's not one of the androids from my time! Were there three of them?" Then Trunks saw his dad, who was still unconscious. Trunks landed next to Vegeta and picked up the Senzu Bean. He put it in the Saiyan Prince's mouth and within seconds Vegeta was up again.

Vegeta flew off towards Gohan's ki, with Trunks following close behind.

XxX

Piccolo lifted up his hands. A huge ball of purple ki appeared above his hands, poised to destroy its target. Dr. Gero just floated there. He was beaten, and he knew it. Outclassed in skill and in power, Gero knew that he couldn't avoid his fate of death anymore.

But luckily for the evil scientist, Trunks and Vegeta arrived at that moment. "What?" said Piccolo, his huge ball of ki disappearing, "Why is Trunks here?" Then he cringed, instantly realizing his mistake. He'd let his finishing blast vanish, and he might've just ruined Trunks life in this timeline.

_This is my chance! _Thought Dr. Gero. _They're distracted. If I could just… of course! If I injured the human pests, Gohan would help them, and they would need to regroup. That would give me sufficient time to escape into the rocks._

Vegeta, however, was in shock. _T-Trunks? But that's my son's name! Then again, he is from the future…_ Dr. Gero sent a huge blast at the ground, and there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, however, Dr. Gero was gone.

"Dang it!" yelled Piccolo, "I should've just finished him!" Then a voice rang out. "17 and 18 will be here to destroy you soon!" "17 and 18? There are more androids?" said Krillin. "The androids you fought weren't the ones from my time." Said Trunks, "17 and 18 are."

"Can these androids absorb energy too?" asked Piccolo. "What? No, they don't absorb energy," answered Trunks, "These androids energy… lasts forever." "That's insane," shouted Vegeta, "Infinite power is a myth! You're just too weak."

"It doesn't matter," said Trunks, "Where's Goku?" "You know that heart virus you told us about?" said Gohan, "Well it turns out dad just came down with it now." "It doesn't matter," bragged Vegeta, "I have surpassed Kakarot!"

"Oh really?" said Gohan innocently, "Well dad is at least as strong as me, and I beat you pretty easily." Gohan was usually modest, but Vegeta couldn't prove he was stronger than Goku, and Gohan knew his dad was probably stronger than him.

"Trunks," said Piccolo, "If we got to Gero's lab first, we could destroy the androids before there activated." "Bulma told me that his lab was somewhere near North City." Said Gohan. "Then let's go!" said Vegeta, "Now you're just stalling!"

"Okay…" said Trunks, "I'd like it if Goku could come, but we won't get another chance like this. Let's go." "Yes," said Vegeta, "And then I will defeat the androids!" "No!" shouted Trunks, "You won't defeat them; you'll kill them before they awaken!"

"NO I will defeat those metallic puppets, and you won't stop me!" With that outburst, Vegeta flew north towards the North Mountain Range. Trunks started to go after him, but a powerful voice stopped him in his tracks: "Trunks, stop!" Trunks well… stopped. That voice belonged to Piccolo. "You can't stop him. He won't listen to reason, and I'm pretty sure he's stronger than you are at the moment."

"Well," said Trunks, "We still have to get to the androids." "Okay," responded Gohan, "Piccolo and Tein will be one group, Trunks with Yamcha, and Krillin with me, that way Dr. Gero can't steal their energy again." Everyone nodded, and started flying off north. Gohan and Krillin got a head start, as Gohan Instant Transmissioned to Vegeta's location and then flew north.

Tein and Piccolo flew in comfortable silence, as they both preferred to be silent. Soon enough, they were in the mountains. "There are more mountains that way," said Tein pointing east, "But there are more rocks and such to the west." Tein had been training in these mountains for years, so he knew them pretty well.

Gohan and Krillin, who had both been in the area for some time, checked another cave futilely. "Where IS this guy?" asked Krillin. "There are hundreds of mountains around here Krillin," responded Gohan, "We may never find him." Krillin just cringed in response.

Trunks and Yamcha had searched the messed up west side. The side west of North city had been pulverized by artillery and bombs years earlier. Yamcha blasted away some rubble. "I wish we could just lay waste to the mountains." He complained.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gero had bounded over rocks, through forests, and defeated a REALLY persistent beaver, but now he was in the mountains. His sensors picked up Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha's energy. Dr. Gero sulked in the shadows, making sure to stay out of anyone's sight.

But, for a split second, when he was right under his cave, Krillin saw him. Dr. Gero quickly realized his mistake, but deciding that it didn't matter, he simply hopped up into the cave that housed the androids, and stepped inside.

Krillin flared his ki twice, and soon Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tein, and Yamcha had arrived. "Good work Krillin," said Piccolo begrudgingly, "You found the cave. Now let's destroy the androids before Gero gets here." "U-uh, y-yeah a-a-about that…" "Wait," said Piccolo, "You mean he's INSIDE!" Piccolo and the others rocketed towards the door.

Inside, Dr. Gero flicked on the lights. "I really wish it hadn't come to this…" muttered Gero, "They need more testing. But… It's my only chance." Dr. Gero walked over to a line of 20 tubes right in a row. Stopping by one labeled '17', Gero grabbed a remote from a panel. Pressing a button, Dr. Gero watched as the tube opened, revealing a man with black hair, a black t-shirt, an orange scarf, and jeans.

"Ah, 17." Said Gero, "You are awake." 17 stepped out of the tube, immediately spotting the remote in Gero's hand. "Well," responded 17, "Good morning Dr. Gero." Dr. Gero chuckled. _It's even better than I thought! _"Now," Said Dr. Gero, "Time to awaken your sister." A tube labeled '18' opened, and a pretty girl with blonde hair, a denim jacket and jeans.

18 and 17 locked eyes, and 18 then spotted the remote in Gero's hand. "Well," said 18 "Good Morning Doctor. I see you became an android as well." Dr. Gero chuckled again. This was too easy! "Now," ordered Gero, "Goku's friends are outside. Destroy them."

17 suddenly grabbed the remote from Gero's hand. "What are you doing?" shouted Dr. Gero."17 give that back this instant!" Instead, 17 crushed the remote like a grape. "This remote would've put us to sleep again, right?" asked 17. "You're NEVER putting us to sleep again, you old little rat."

Outside, Piccolo prepared to blow the door down, when… "17, STAND DOWN!" "17?" pondered Gohan before horror etched his face. "That means that the androids… are already awake!"

Gohan is ALWAYS the bearer of bad news, am I right? Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Please review!

Power levels this chapter:

Gohan Super Saiyan 35,000,000

Vegeta 18,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 30,000,000

Piccolo 23,000,000

Dr. Gero 18,000,000


End file.
